Releasing Tension
by xELMC666x
Summary: Request I did for honeyblossomfadz: Shawn is a bit worked up so he goes back to his beautiful girl to release some much needed tension and she is willing to oblige.


Releasing Tension

Shawn was livid, he was incensed and he was down right furious. Hunter had told him coming to visit would be fun, visiting the talents backstage but no one seemed to care he was there, hardly anyone was acting respectful of him. They were too busy preparing for their matches and promos, running past him like he was a ghost. He was fed up, watching these young kids live the dream he should still be leaving, he was silently cursing mother nature in his head, he wished he never had to age and retire from the sport that made him unbelievably happy during his early years. That happiness was trumped when he met his beautiful wife, Tshona, his beautiful Bubbles. She had lit up his life for the last couple of years and nothing made him happier than seeing her beautiful smiling face.

She had chosen to stay at the hotel rather than go backstage, that was Shawn's domain, she wasn't a wrestler and she had kept out of the spotlight and was grateful for her privacy, plus she was under the impression that he should get time alone with his friends. He had wished he had forced her to come as the longer he stood backstage, the worse his mood got. Hunter had helped a small bit but his mind was wandering, he didn't care anymore. He was in a pissy mood and he knew it was because he wanted to be wrestling again, being cheered for, having the same passion for the business he had during his run but he knew that wasn't his life anymore and the young guys didn't have time for old HBK when they were preparing for a big show.

It was bad backstage etiquette but he left as soon as the main event started, his mood had only gotten worse and he didn't want to spoil Hunter's night. He drove back to the hotel trying to calm himself down, this was a trip for him and his special lady, he didn't want his sour demeanour to ruin his time with his beautiful girl. It was the last thing they needed, going to bed angry at each other or worse not talking at all. His tired legs carried him to his room as if he was on autopilot, he wanted nothing more than to fall into the arms of his beloved and forget this night ever happened.

He entered the hotel room to find her in a small night dress taking out twist rollers from her hair to leave it perfectly curly, "You're back early," she smiled, her face had no cosmetics on it and she looked breath taking. "Yeah, they were pissing me off no end, no one cared I was there."

"Darling everyone cares but they have to focus on their own careers now," she said sitting on the bed. "Sweetie you can't be the centre of their worlds. You are still the centre of my world," Shawn smirked moving closer to her,

"And darling, I am going to show you why."

He pinned her to the bed kissing her deeply and passionately, their tongues battled for dominance, she arched into his touch as his hands roamed over her arms and over her shoulders where the delicate straps sat. He kissed down her jaw and neck before licking along her collarbones, she hissed and moaned in pleasure as she writhed under him. Shawn tossed his shoes, socks and jacked to the side and pulled the nightdress off her gorgeous body. Moaning at the side of her completely nude, he pulled his belt off as he sucked on one of her puckered nipples moaning as she toyed with his hair and scratched at his back. He moaned appreciatively taking his top off kissing down to the damp lips between her legs, greedily taking one in his mouth, sucking happily rubbing her breasts as his beautiful girl arched off the bed gripping the covers. He massaged her lovingly with his tongue as she purred and moaned for him. He pulled away briefly leaving a kiss on top of her entrance as he slid out of his jeans.

He positioned himself above her, kissing her again deeply, enjoying the warmth of her mouth, he slipped into her and they rocked together as one, the best rhythm for them. His hips snapped into her as he thrust deep as he worshipped her breasts with his mouth and hands, her nails left indents in his back and ass as he thrust deep into her, she pushed down greedily, enjoying the feeling of her man. They kept the pace up, grinding into each other, hands tracing over each other's bodies as their mouths connected again, silencing each others cries of passion as their orgasm arrived and they were pushed over the edge. He rode it out until their bodies stopped quaking, he rolled over and cuddled her close, kissing her again, licking over her pouting lips.

"Feel better?" she grinned cheekily, "Cause I sure do."

"I always feel better with you, I love you Bubbles," he smiled kissing her neck.

"I love you too darling,"

Shawn lay awake and watched his beautiful girl sleep, she was wrapped around him tightly and he enjoyed the feeling, still buried inside her with her on top of him was the best feeling in the world. It was his life now, he didn't need wrestling in that sense, he didn't need to be cheered or booed by strangers. He had the most beautiful wife in the world, lying with him each morning and night, a woman who he would go to the end of the earth for. He didn't need to be the centre of a wrestler's world or even the centre of the wrestling industry's eye. Here he lay with the woman he loved, they were wrapped around each other, fitting each other perfectly. They were the centre of each other's worlds and that was all that mattered. He finally got the girl who meant more to him than anything else, he was deliriously happy and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
